Ninjago: Text!
by Green-hat2001
Summary: Ever wondered, what the Ninjago boys text to each other? I know I have! This is filled with absolute randomness...you have been warned. WARNING: I am not responsible for any deaths...
1. Chapter 1

_Ninjago: Text!_

 _(A/n: Alright! So this is something I made up when I was bored, and too lazy to update a story. :3 So I made a thing were the people of ninjago will text eachother, through their phones XD Warning: There will be some shipping! XD I will take requests...sometimes XD HEH! Btw this will contain swearing! So if you no like swearing plz don't kill me DX)_

* * *

(Jay started a text chat.)

Jay: Hey guys!

Cole: What up Jay?

Jay: Nothing :3

Kai: Why am I here?

Jay: Cuz I'm bored. :D

Lloyd: I don't want to be here.

(Lloyd left.)

Zane: What is wrong with him?

Cole: :O Zane! You have a phone!

Zane: Yes I do.

Kai: OMG!

Jay: DAMN!

Zane: -.-...

Kai: Anyways. What do you guys think is up with Lloyd?

Jay: Puberty?

Cole: XD HA! LOL!

Zane: Lol! :D

Kai: xD Okay that is funny but gross!

Jay: Ik...but fr real it could be.

Kai: XD I'll go ask. I'm starting a chat up with just him. I'm gonna name the chat before I go.

(Kai changed the chat name to :Potato suicide.)

Cole: :O Whyyyyy potato nuuuuu!

Kai: XD Ttyl guys.

(Kai left.)

* * *

Kai: Lloyd?

Lloyd: What.

Kai: Are you okaaaaaaaay? Or did you hit puberty?

Lloyd: NO!

Kai: Are you suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure?

Lloyd: -.- YES!

Kai: Do you want a potatoooooo?

Lloyd: No. D:

Kai: You are dead to me. DX

Lloyd:...

Kai: Jokes! Jokes!

Lloyd: Right.

Kai: Lloyd!

Kai: Lloyd answer!

Kai: Lloyd! Hey!

Kai: LLOYD!

Kai: ... -.-

* * *

(Kai joined: Potato suicide.)

Zane: Let it go! Let it go!

Zane: Oh HAI KAI~

Kai: O.o WTF.

Jay: Yeah Zane has gone a bit crazy...what happened with Lloyd?

Kai: He said he was okay. BUT HE SAID HE DIDN'T WANT...A POTATO!

Cole: NUUUUU! \OoO/

Jay: How could he XD

Kai: Yeah. Zane? Are you feeling okay?

Zane: I'm OKAAAAAY

Kai: Do you need medical help?

Zane: Ain't nobody got time fo' that!

Jay: XD

Cole: *facepalm*

Kai: I just died of laughter!

(Lloyd joined: Potato suicide)

Zane: Lloyd? *Knocks* Do you wanna build a snow maaaaaan?

Lloyd: O.o WTF?!

Kai: I know.

Jay: HAH! XD OMG

Cole: Zane stop my lungs hurt!

Zane: Come on let's go and playyyy!

Zane: I never see you anymore, come out the door!

Lloyd: O.O

Zane: I forgot the resssssssssssst...DX NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kai: xD Stop Zane just stop!

Jay: I think Cole died. LEL

Cole: Nope! Still here xD.

Zane:But! Ahem.

Lloyd: Oh god...

Zane: Like baby! Baby! Baby! Oooooh~

Kai: Oh god! No! Zane stop right now!

Zane: Like Baby! Baby! Baby! Oooh~

Cole: Zane STOP!

Jay: AHHH!

Zane: Okay :3

Lloyd: -.-

Kai: /).-

Cole: ...

Jay: I'll get the doctor...

Kai: xD

Lloyd: Zane? Are you okay?

Zane: I like turtles. :3

Kai: Nope...

Lloyd: Yeah...I'm leaving.

(Lloyd left.)

(Kai left.)

(Cole left)

Zane: Lonely! I am so Lonely!

Jay: I got nobody!

Zane & Jay: All on my owwwwwn!

Zane: XD Great prank!

Jay: Ik xD HAH Ttyl bro!

Zane: Bye!

(Jay ended this chat; Potato suicide.)

* * *

-Lloyd's contacts have been changed.-

Stupid ass crumpet: Hey Lloyd! Wanna go to the park with me and the others?

Lloyd: Of course I would stupid ass crumpet...-.- Who is this?

Stupid ass crumpet: WTF are you on drugs? It's Cole.

Lloyd: I'm sorry your damn contact got re named.

Stupid ass crumpet: Change my name to 2 sexy fr u!

Lloyd: No.

(Changed contact to Cole)

Cole: Awww why!

Lloyd: Bye Cole.

* * *

Wanna be Elsa: Do you like waffles?

Lloyd: xD Hi Elsa!

Wanna be Elsa: I am Zane not Elsa.

Lloyd: Your contact has been changed to Elsa!

(Changed contact to Zane)

Zane: I think I know who changed them. -.-

Lloyd: Don't tell me! I'll find out.

Zane: Okay Bye.

Lloyd: Bye.

* * *

Lloyd: Who is this?

Gingerbread: Jay? Who is this?

Lloyd: Lloyd, -.-

Gingerbread: Oh okay. Bye.

Lloyd: Bye...?

(Changed contact to Idiotic Jay.)

* * *

Lloyd: Hello Sensei.

Dumbledalf: Hello.

Lloyd: You're contact has been changed.

Dumbledalf: What am I.

Lloyd: A mix between Dumbledore and Gandalf.

(Changed contact to Uncle)

Uncle: Dumbledalf?

Lloyd: Yup!

Uncle: Oh dear.

* * *

Lloyd: Kai...-.-

Super-Awesome-sexy-guy: Yus XD

Lloyd: I hate you.

Super-Awesome-sexy-guy: XD HA! XD

Lloyd: Die in a hole DX My poor phone contacts!

(Changed contact to Kai )

Kai :Question. When I changed my contact why was mine the only one with a :)?

Lloyd: I dunno. Bored?

Kai -:KAYYYYY

* * *

Kai: Can I borrow some money?

Zane: Did you lose your hair brush again?

Kai: No.

Zane: -.- Did you lose the bounty, in a bet?

Kai: Dx yes...

Zane: You idiot!

Kai: I know...I know...

* * *

(A/n: So what do you think? Good or naaaah. I was bored when I made this so XD Idk just random ness!)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninjago: Text!_

 _(Lloyd joined :Ninja only!)_

 _Lloyd: I was invited to this cuz?_

 _Kai: We r playing 21 truths._

 _Cole: Yup._

 _Lloyd: Okay..._

Jay: \\(^O^)/ YAY

Kai: K. I'll start. 1,2,3

Cole: 4,5

Jay: 6 turnips 7 turnips.

Zane: -.- 8,9,10

Lloyd: 11, 12 13.

Kai: 14,15,16

Cole:17

Jay: 18 TURNIPS 19 TURNIPS

Zane: 20...TURNIPS

Lloyd: ...21../).- Y me?!

Kai: now we have to make u answer a question truthfully...

Cole: Hm...Make him tell us who his crush is?

Lloyd: NO!

Jay: Turnips?

Zane: XD

Kai: ...Lloyd Garmadon. :3 Who is your crush?

Cole: ^_^

Lloyd: . Do I have to? O/././O?

Cole: He used the blush face awwwww!

Zane: XD Just tell us!

Jay: Turnips!

Kai: Shut up Jay. Lloyd hurry up and tell us!

Lloyd: ... O/././O It is...someone. :D

Kai: Private msg me the answer...-.-

Lloyd: Okay...

Kai: Hurreh up!

Lloyd: P/m Kai: It's someone in our group.

Cole: MAGIC UNICORNS

Kai: P/m Lloyd : Wait, your Gay?

Lloyd: P/m Kai: Yes...

Kai: P/m Lloyd: Tell me the name.

Lloyd: P/m Kai: Nope. DX I WILL NOT OBEY THE RULES!

(Lloyd left)

Kai: -.-

Zane: Did he tell you?

Kai: No.

Cole: How dumb.

Jay: Turnips?

Kai: Jay stop.

Jay: TURNIPS :C

(Kai left)

Cole: Cake!

Jay: Turnips!

Zane: ELSA!

Jay: -.-...no.

(Jay left)

Cole: Olaf!

Zane: NO!

(Zane left)

Cole: :C

(Cole left)

* * *

Kai: Lloyd. Are you ok?

Lloyd: Yes...

Kai: Okay good. Can I borrow some money?

Lloyd: Why?

Kai:Well I lost the bounty yesterday and well, Zane didn't give me money. And they are collecting it tomorrow. AND! If I don't give them £100 they take the bounty. :3

Lloyd: ...£100...

Kai: YUS! :3

Lloyd: Hold on.

(Lloyd added Zane, Jay and Cole)

Lloyd: Kai lost the bounty he need £100...Help. ._.

Zane: I said no already Kai!

Jay: I can give you 1p...

Cole: Rob the bank.

Kai: I'm a ninja not a theif!

Lloyd: I can give you £50.

Zane: No Lloyd! Don't lend him your money! It is his problemo!

Lloyd: I rather not lose the bounty.. -.- Wu will kill Kai.

Cole: So?

Kai: :O

Jay: Uh oh.

Zane: XD

Lloyd: XD Lel!

Cole: I can lend you one cake.

Kai: Oh yeah like that helps -.-

Lloyd: Do you want the £50 or whut?

Kai: Yus PLZ!

Lloyd: K hold on. I'll drop it off a your house. Brb.

Kai: OKAY!

Zane: Kai. Did you really lose the bounty? Or are you buying another 12 hair brushes?

Kai: :3 I lost the bounty...

Cole:...Did you really?

Kai: No...I need MY HAIR BRUSH DX

Jay: /).- Poor Lloyd...

Kai: :O he's here. Brb.

Cole: ...

Jay:...

Zane:...

Cole: -.-

Jay: :p

Zane: \^.^/

Cole: ~~^.^~~

Jay: :D

Zane: :D

Kai: back...

Cole: Did he give you the money.

Kai: No...

Zane: xD whut did he give you?

(Kai sent a picture)

Cole; XD HAHAHA!

Jay: You got bitch slapped! OH MI GOSH! XD HA

Zane: Lol! You got owned!

Lloyd:...I read the msgs while I was walking. -.- Screw you Kai! My money!

Kai: T.T I cri!

Lloyd: Good!

(Lloyd ended this chat)

* * *

Kai: Hi. Heh. I don't have the money

Unknown: ...Do you want a bitch slap?

Kai: Already received that...

Unknown: ...Right. Hurry up and get the money. You have ONE day. Bro. -.-

Kai: Rightttttt...

Unknown: I will bitch slap you.

Kai: Okay OKAY!

* * *

Jay: Zane.

Zane: What.

Jay: Zane.

Zane: What!

Jay: ZAAAAAANE!

Zane: WHAT!

Jay: Hi!

Zane: I'm going to freeze you.

Jay: DX.

* * *

Cole: :3

Lloyd: What do you want Cole? I'm trying to watch a movie here?

Cole: What movie?

Lloyd: My little pony rainbow rocks...-.-

Cole: XD REALLY! I LUV THAT MOVIE.

Lloyd: I was joking! I'm watching Kick ass! WTF COLE?!

Cole:...Bye Lloyd hehehe.

Lloyd: I'm telling the others xD.

Cole: NUUUU DON'T DX

Lloyd: Later pony boy!

* * *

-Lloyd's phone-

Lloyd: Cole likes My little pony Rainbow rocks.

Kai x: Really? Wtf?

Lloyd: Ik

Kai x: Dude. XD HAH

Lloyd: Ikr XD

Kai x: Invite the others to the chat.

(Lloyd invited. Cole pony, Jay idiot. Zane walking computer)

Zane, walking computer: Hello.

Jay, idiot: WAZZ UP

Cole pony: -.-

Lloyd: Cole likes My little pony...rainbow rocks.

Jay idiot: XD WHUT!

Zane, walking computer: ...This does not compute.

Cole pony: DX.

Kai x: HA! Omg you girl!

Cole pony: DX!

(Garmadon joined)

Garmadon: Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah...

Kai x: HI Garmy!

Garmadon: Lloyd we need to talk about your contact names.

Lloyd: Y?

Garmadon: Look behind you.

Kai x:...

Zane, walking computer: ...

Cole pony: XD

(Contacts have been changed)

Cole: So, Lloyd r u bck yet?

Zane: HERROW?

Jay: ...?

Kai: ...?

Dad: Don't EVER change Kai's contact to tht again!

Lloyd: O.o Okayyy O./././O

(Dad left)

Kai: What did you change my contact to?

Lloyd: BYE!

(Lloyd left, and ended this chat)

* * *

(Cole is calling you)

Zane: Hello?

Cole: Hello?

Zane: What do you want Cole?

Cole: What do you want Cole?

Zane: *sigh*

Cole: *sigh

Zane: Cole stop.

Cole: Cole stop.

Zane: ...I'm an idiot.

Cole: I'm an idiot.

Cole: HEY WAIT NO *Annoyed sigh*

Zane: *Dies of laughter* (Hangs up)

* * *

(Kai is calling you)

Lloyd: Hey Kai...

Kai: What's up with you lately?

Lloyd: Doesn't matter.

Kai: Yes it does you peanut!

Lloyd: Stop calling me that!

Kai: What is wrong!

Lloyd: -.-

Kai: Don't make me get Zane...

Lloyd: What will Zane do?

(Kai added Zane to the call)

Zane: HELLO! IS IT ME YOU'RE LOOKING FOR?

Lloyd: *Annoyed sigh*

Kai: *hold back laughter*

Zane: I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES!

Kai: *Dies of laughter*

Lloyd: No Zane.

Zane: *Sad sigh* But why? I'm just asking a question?

Lloyd: Bye Zane.

(Lloyd disconnected.)

Kai: *Still dying of laughter*

Zane: I was just asking a question GOD!

Kai: *Struggling to breathe.*

(Zane disconnected)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninjago: Text!_

 _(Cole is calling you)_

 _Kai: ..._

 _Cole: Hai! Kai!_

 _Kai: Hi Cole..._

 _Cole: *Giggles like a school girl*_

 _Kai:...*Confused*_

 _Cole: Oh Kaaaaaaai~_

 _Kai:...*Hangs up*_

* * *

 _(Zane joined: TurnipZZZZZ for what!)_

 _Jay: Duh da dah!_

 _Cole: Jay are you having a spaz attack?_

 _Kai: ...It's 1 in the morning what do you want!_

 _Lloyd: O.o_

 _Jay: Canz you guysxxxxx come giveeh Jay a kisssssseth?_

 _Zane: I think he is drunk again. -.-_

 _Kai: Ah... -.-_

 _Jay: Turnipzzzzzzz r supreeeeemeehhh._

 _Cole: He can't even type..._

 _Lloyd: ..._

 _Jay: Pleaseffff faaaaaaaa helpo meeh e_

 _Kai: I'll go get him._

 _(Kai left)_

 _Jay: Meeeeryyry XMAZ_

 _Lloyd: -.-_

 _(Lloyd left)_

 _Cole: Okay..._

 _(Cole left)_

 _Jay: Oh Zaaaaane!_

 _Zane: -.-_

 _Jay: Zane my juggle buddy!_

 _Zane: Juggle buddy?_

 _Jay: Zane~ MY BOOTYFULLLLL BABYUUUUU_

 _Zane: O.o..._

 _(Zane left)_

 _Jay: Oh Guuuuuuyss I wuv you allllzz_

 _Jay: Oh Kai'sssss herer_

* * *

 _Kai: Jay are you okay?_

 _Jay: Yes._

 _Kai: Good. You freaking IDIOT!_

 _Jay: DX BUT_

 _Kai: You went to the bar! You got drunk! I had to come get you! God damn it JAY! I WAS BUSY!_

 _Jay: Doing ;)_

 _Kai: O/././O..._

 _Jay: Ooooh did you have a giiiiiirl ova?_

 _Kai: No. Bye._

 _Jay: Kai~_

 _Jay: Kaaaaaaaaaai~_

 _Jay: Ah damn it! DX_

* * *

 _Jay: ZANE!_

 _Zane: Zane is not here right now plz try again later._

 _Jay:...ZANE! KAI HAD A GIRL OVA!_

 _Zane: WHAT!_

 _Jay: Ik! HEH!_

 _Zane: Btw I'm not your baby -.-_

 _Jay:?_

 _Zane: Last night you called me your baby..._

 _Jay: Oh. Right sorry :3_

 _Zane: -.-_

 _Jay: KAI HAD A GIRL OVA!_

 _Zane: OMG! XD XD_

 _Jay:..._

 _Zane:..._

 _Jay: Bye._

 _Zane: Bye._

* * *

 _Kai: Cole I got the bounty back._

 _Cole: K gd fr u_

 _Kai: Wuu2_

 _Cole: Busy._

 _Kai: Doing?_

 _Cole: Stuff._

 _Kai: Are you eating Cake?_

 _Cole:...No..._

 _Kai: Are you eating my cake?_

 _Cole: Yes..._

 _Kai: I'm coming for you._

 _Cole: Oh crap._

* * *

 _Jay: Who is this?_

 _Xx: Skylar._

 _Jay: O.o..._

 _(Changed contact)_

 _Skylar: Why?_

 _Jay: Did I met u at the bar yesterday?_

 _Skylar: Yh_

 _Jay: Ah shiz!_

 _Skylar; ?_

* * *

 _(Lloyd joined the chat)_

 _Lloyd: Hey._

 _Zane: HELLO!_

 _Cole: Hi._

 _Jay: :D Hi Lloyd!_

 _Lloyd: Where's Kai?_

 _Jay: I dunno. He stopped talking when you joined._

 _Zane: Kai?_

 _Cole:...?_

 _Lloyd:...I feel hated. DX_

 _Kai: No. I just feel awkward..._

 _Zane: Why?_

 _Cole: ..?_

 _Lloyd: Why?_

 _Jay: Turnip._

 _Kai: I saw Skylar..._

 _Lloyd: When?_

 _Kai: At the bar...yesterday._

 _Jay: O.O_

 _Lloyd: -.-_

 _Zane: Do you 3 her?_

 _Kai: NO!_

 _Cole: Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire! Kai's heart is on fire!_

 _Kai: NO! I like someone else! GOD!_

 _(Kai left)_

 _Zane: -.-_

 _Jay: Turnip..._

 _Lloyd: ..._

 _Cole: Oops._

 _(Zane ended this chat)_

* * *

 _Cole: Jay..._

 _Jay: What?_

 _Cole: Look out your window._

 _Jay: Okay._

 _~Time skip of a minute brought to you by cute Lloyd \\(^.^)/~_

 _Jay: Omg..._

 _Cole: I know._

 _Jay: Get Zane_

 _(Cole added Zane)_

 _Zane: ...?_

 _Cole: Look out your window._

 _~Time skip of two minutes brought to you by ME! XD~_

 _Zane: I had to stare in shock... I can't believe Kai and Lloyd :O_

 _Cole: We know..._

 _Jay: They've bee like that for ages._

 _Cole: OMG!_

 _Jay: What?_

 _Zane: O./././O_

 _Jay: Oh my ghost..._

 _(Cole invited Kai.)_

 _(Cole invited Lloyd.)_

 _Cole:..._

 _Zane:..._

 _Jay: RADISH!_

 _Kai: I lost DX_

 _Lloyd: I WIN!_

 _Cole: I can't believe you won the staring competition!_

 _Zane: We got so worked up about IT OMG!_

 _Jay: Carrot._

 _Lloyd: Heh!_

 _Kai: XD_

 _(A/n: What did you think they were doing XD? Kissing pfft NAW psst...maybe... JK)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ninjago: Text!_

 _(A/n: So I'm glad everyone is enjoying this XD. Lel. Thankd for the suggestions :3 Also some of this has happened between my friends and I. The first on did XD See if you can guess which one represents me in the first one.)_

Lloyd: Hey.

Kai: Hi :3

Lloyd: wuu2?

Kai: Twerking you?

Lloyd:...O.o

Kai: I'm joking. I'm watching youtube. You?

Lloyd: I'm playing Yandere simulator. NOBODY WILL TOUCH MY SENPAI!

Kai: Woah. Lloyd. I understand I'm your Senpai.

Lloyd: :O No! You're not meh Senpai! DX

Kai: Thans mean! Ima go cry now XD

Lloyd: XD but still...i will skin all these girls alive in this game if they touch my mother ducking Senpai.

Kai: I'm sure you'd do that if someone touched your PS3 too.

Lloyd: Aw hell yeah! Ain't nobody touching my PS3 OR MY SENPAI!

Kai: XD Oh yeah? *touches Senpai*

Lloyd: :o You son of a bitch!

Kai: *Touched Senpai again*

Lloyd: I'm going to kill you Kai.

Kai: *Kisses senpai*

Lloyd: That's it. I'M FUCKING MURDERING YOU!

Kai: Oh shit. *Runs*

Lloyd: Get yo ass back here! *Chases*

Kai: AW HELLL NAW! *Runs into teachers room*

Lloyd: *Stops at door* Fuck you Kai...I'll get you...

Kai: *Cries in corner* XD

Lloyd: XD We r so fucking stupid.

Kai: I know XD

* * *

Jay: Oi! Cole. Where the fack is Nya?

Jay: Cole?

Jay: Hellooo?

Jay: Cole! Oi!

Cole: Oh sorry, was doing something with Nya what's up?

Jay:...*angry emoji*

Cole: ?

Jay: Nevermind.

Cole: Okay. Well. Ima go back to...what i was doing.

Jay: I hate you.

Cole; I love you too. Jelly much? ;P

Jay: ...*long sigh*

* * *

Zane: Lloyd?

Lloyd: Whatcha want gurl?

Zane: Where are you?

Lloyd: Uh I dunno, i'm staring at a wall. like broooooooooooooo.

Zane:...Have you been drinking?

Lloyd: If drinking toilet water counts then yes.

Zane: -.- Lloyd. That's disgusting.

Lloyd: XD Im joking.

Zane: Oh. XD

Lloyd: Im in Kai's room.

Zane: What cha doing der? :3

Lloyd: Talking about twerking.

Zane: -.-

Lloyd: Talking about my dad.

Zane: XD Okay.

(Lloyd invited Kai)

(Kai joined)

Kai: Sup

Zane: The sky.

Lloyd: Rekt...

Kai: Not rly.

Zane: Ik . XD btw Cole's cooking tonight.

Kai: What?! MY LIFE HAS ENDED.

Lloyd: Kill me.

Zane: XD

(Zane ended the conversation)

* * *

*Jay is calling*

Cole: Yello?

Jay: Hey Cole...

Cole: *Impatient sigh* What do you want Jay?

Jay: What were you doing with Nya earlier?

Cole: Whatcha think?

Jay: *sad sigh* Right.

Cole; She's calling me. Gotta go bro.

(Cole hang up)

* * *

Jay: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!

Kai: What?

Jay: Cole is dating Nya!

Kai: So?

Jay: I want tooooo

Kai: I don't care.

Jay: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Kai: -.-

Jay: Do something!

Kai: No.

Jay:Why?

Kai: I don't want to. I'm too lazy.

Jay: ...Lazy ass...

Kai: I know. :3 I know XD

* * *

*Lloyd is calling you*

Cole: Hey.

Lloyd: *Annoyed sigh* Cole, Jay has been spamming all of us for an hour, what are you doing with Nya.

Cole: Playing chess...oh FUCK! I lost. *Nya is background: HA YES!*

Lloyd: *Laughs* See Jay. I told you! *Jay in background: Of for...god sake.

Cole: Did he think we were doing something else?

Lloyd: Yeah.

Cole: *Laughs* That's Jay for ya.

Lloyd: Yup. Gtg Cole.

Cole; Later green machine.

(Lloyd hung up)

* * *

Lloyd: :3

Kai: -.-

Lloyd: :3

Kai: -.-

Lloyd: :3

Kai: ...

Lloyd: :3

Kai: Can you stop?

Lloyd: No. :3

Kai:...

Lloyd: U mad? :3

Kai: Stop.

Lloyd: :3

Kai:...

(Kai invited Zane)

Lloyd: Oh shit...

(Zane joined)

Zane: Whatcha want? mmmmmmmmmhm?

Lloyd: o.o

Zane: Don't make me strangle you gurl! Mmmmmmhm!

Kai:...

Lloyd: Sorry Kai.

(Lloyd left)

Kai; Thanks Zane.

Zane: Anytime gurl. MMMMMMMHMMMM!

(Zane left)

Kai: -.- Wth is wrong with Zane?


	5. Chapter 5

_Ninjago: Text!_

 _(In this chap Lloyd's dad has gone into the cursed realm. This chapter is more sad then funny btw XD but not that sad...unless u r really REALLY sensitive.)_

 _(Lloyd joined)_

 _Kai: Ah! He joined!_

 _Jay: Hey Lloyd how you holding up?_

 _Lloyd: I'm not doing good..._

 _Cole: Aw man..._

 _Zane: ..._

 _Kai: You're not doing good huh? That sucks man._

 _Lloyd: I feel so alone...without my dad._

 _Zane:..._

 _Cole: :(_

 _Jay:..._

 _Kai: Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones. Love, love's coming through your headphones._

 _Zane:?_

 _Kai:_ _Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones. Love, love's coming through your headphones. L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones!_

 _Cole: ?_

 _Kai: L-o-o-ove is coming through you headphones!_

 _Jay: O.o? I thought only Zane did that_

 _Kai: Keep you head up high and dust off your shoulders_

 _Lloyd: ..._

 _Kai:_ _Keep you head up high and dust off your shoulders...Lloyd you still have us._

 _Lloyd: Thanks Kai..._

 _Kai: I'm being serious! Just because some stupid potato took away your dad...DOESN'T mean your alone..._

 _Jay:..._

 _Cole: ..._

 _Zane: Headphones?_

 _Kai: Honestly. Lloyd. We care! I promise. I will look out for you from now on._

 _Lloyd: Thanks Kai.._

 _Kai: Anytime. Just, don't be upset..._

 _Lloyd: :D_

 _Kai: Cuz if you are...i will shove a potato in your mouth._

 _Jay: XD_

 _Lloyd: Okay Kai...Thanks XD_

* * *

*Zane is calling*

Cole: Yo.

Zane: Hello. Jay is also here by the way. and Lloyd.

Jay: Sup.

Lloyd: ...Be right back.

Cole: Hey, anyone know what's up with Kai..?

Jay: We was gonna ask you that. He randomly quoted a song. Only Zane does that...

Zane: I know right? *chuckles*

Cole: Maybe we should ask..

*Cole is calling Kai*

*Kai answered*

Cole: Yo Kai.

Kai:...What?

Cole: *awkward laugh* What's up with you recently...quoting songs and caring so much.

Lloyd: *returns but stays quite*

Kai: I've lost my dad too okay? I know what it feels like. And it hurts! Ya dumb waffle! Lloyd only just got reunited with his father...and he loses him. I'm caring for him because I don't want him to feel alone like I did! *sad sigh*...

Jay: Oh...

Zane: *gulp*

Cole:...

Kai: It's really hurts to think you're alone. I mean...I had Nya...but Nya...she was young. She didn't understand! and I...*goes silent*

Cole: S-sorry Kai...

Jay:...

Zane:...You have us still...

Lloyd: Kai...?

Kai: Lloyd? You're here?

Lloyd: I heard what you said...thanks...

Kai:..I've lost a lot. I even went crazy at one point...I became angry...and hot-headed...and at one point...I almost gave up...

Jay: *Small gasp*

Cole:...

Zane: ...*Small sigh*

Kai: I don't want that to happen to you.

Lloyd: *smile* Thanks Kai. It means a lot to me.

Kai: Anytime...just please. Don't do what I did...don't bottle it up. I did...for two years.

Lloyd: Two years?

Kai: Yeah...that why I went crazy...I was mad...I was sad. I completely destroyed things. I cried...I-I...*Small quiet sob*

Jay: K-Kai...are you crying?

*Kai hung up*

Lloyd: Oh shit...

Zane: Oh dear...

Cole:...Wow...

Jay: I think...we set him off.

Lloyd: I think we did...

* * *

 _(A/n: FUDGE! XD I wish this was a depression story now...that was good, XD NUUUU!)_

 _Cole: Carrot. :3_

 _Zane: Apple._

 _Jay:...TURNIP!_

 _Lloyd: Mushroom._

 _Cole: Potato..._

 _Jay:..._

 _Zane:..._

 _Lloyd:..._

 _Cole: Sorry had to fill in Kai's words...carry on. UH...orange!_

 _Zane: Radish!_

 _Jay: WATERMELON!_

 _Lloyd:...peanut..._

 _Cole: ...peanut? Why'd you say that?_

 _Lloyd: Nothing never mind..._

 _Jay: Is that something Kai called you?_

 _Lloyd: Yeah...sorry...it's different without him being his jolly happy self..._

 _Zane: I agree...Let's try cheer him up._

 _(Zane added Kai)_

 _Kai: ...?_

Zane: WAFFLES :3

Cole: BANANA BUS!

Jay: TURNIPS!

Lloyd: PEANUT!

Cole: MAGIC APPLES!

Zane: CANDY MOUNTAIN!

Jay: TURNIPZ!

Lloyd: Give me back meh Senpai DX

Kai: XD Never!

Cole: Mission complete!

Zane: YAY!

Jay: Turnip!

Lloyd: No seriously Kai...where did you hide my Senpai?

Kai: In the gym...but you'll never get past meh!

Lloyd: Oh yeah!

Kai: Yeah!

Lloyd: XD Glad to see we cheered you up.

Kai: Thanks! :p

Lloyd: By the way. XD Why the hell do I have a senpai...

Kai: Yandere Sim...

Lloyd: Oh yh. I don't rly have 1 but u know.

Kai: XD

Cole: Hahaha. Lies...

Lloyd: Cole stfu.

Zane: ?

Jay:? (A/n: I just realized...XD Jay X Nya...JYA XD Just rearrange Jay's name XD)

Kai: Lies?

Lloyd: Nothing!

Cole: I think Lloyd has a Senpai...

Lloyd: NO! XD I don't i'm not a Yandere girl...or boy...

Cole: Well...you wouldn't go that far to get your senpai...

Kai: Tell me who Lloyd's Senpai is...Hehehhe

Lloyd: I don't have a SENPAI! DX DX DX DX

Kai: But Lloyd-Kun~

Lloyd: O./././O Wha...?

Cole: Ahahahah XD

Jay: Wtf? Is going on?

Zane: My processor does not understand.

Kai: You do have a senpai! Lloyd-kun~ Tell me!

Lloyd: I don't have a senpai! I have a crush but not a SENPAI!

Kai: Oh yeah.

Cole: *cough* Kai *cough*

Lloyd:...Fuck...Cole...why...

Jay: He told you?!

Zane: WTF? I don't understand!

Cole: I gave him candy.

Lloyd...

Kai:..You're joking right?...I'm actually shocked right now...

Cole: Nope.

Zane: HOLY FUDGE BALLLLLLLLLS

Jay: Are you kidding me?

Kai: Lloyd? You're joking...right?

Jay:...?

Zane:...?

Cole: GUYS FUCK HELP ME!

Zane: What Cole what?

Jay: COLE?

Kai: Lloyd?

Cole: Lloyd is attttatckig meheeh

Zane: ...Oh shit. Hold on Cole...call me I wanna hear.

*Cole is calling the group*

*Answered*

Cole: *Yelling* Lloyd! Im sorry!

Lloyd: I don't fucking care! I told you not to tell anyone! *Slaps Cole*

Cole: OW!

Zane: Holy hell...

Jay: Lloyd! Stop!

Kai:...He can't hear you...

Cole; Gah! Lloyd ow! thats my hair! OW OW OW!

Lloyd: I thought I could trust you! Why Cole! *Angry sigh*

Jay:..should we help him?

Zane: Just wait...

Kai:...

Cole: I don't know why I OW FUCK. did that...

Lloyd: *Sad sigh* Fine. You just fucked up my life. *door slams.*

Cole: Shit my hair...Oh fuck! He ruined my cake!

Jay: Hahahahaaaaaa I'm sorry but HAHAHA

Zane: Are you okay?

Cole: He ruined my HAIR! He threw my cake at my wall. He somehow! put me in a headlock.

Kai:...

Jay: Wow...you pissed him off...

Zane: Indeed.

Lloyd: *doesn't know he's in a call* Fuck...

Jay: Shh...

Zane:...

Cole:...

Kai:...

Lloyd: Fucking Cole...Argh! Why the hell did he do that! Damn it...*kicks something* I already got enough shit on my shoulders...and now this...

Cole: I feel bad now...

Jay: and i'm the annoying one...

Zane: Kai? You haven't spoken in a while...

Kai:...*hangs up*

Jay: Well then...

Cole: Shut it and listen

Zane:...

Lloyd: *throws something* Damn it! Why couldn't I jus-

Cole: He stopped...

Jay: What's going on?

Zane:...I don't now

Lloyd:...K-Kai...?

Jay:...*gasp* Kai's in there holy turnips...

Zane:...I like turnips...

Cole: Shut your rabbit holes...

Lloyd: *Kai: Lloyd...can you just...hang up* Huh?

Zane: Oh crap.

Lloyd: Oh...Fuck you lot. *hangs up*

Zane: Well balls...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. This is Otaku. Green-hat2001's friend. I'm sorry to bring this to you all but Green's stories will no longer continue. Sadly she has passed away. She was very ill. It's the reason she hasn't been posting as much as usual. I'm very sorry to bring this to you all. She wanted me to. She told be a few days before she passed to tell "her friends" as she said that she has passed. I have a few words from her, she wrote it on paper a couple days before she passed.

"Hey everyone. If my friend has posted this and did as I asked. I have passed on. I am now in a better place above you all. I will be watching over you. Thank you for everything. You've all been so nice and supported me. Thank you. Three people in particular have done a lot for me. Helped me through a lot. I am really sorry but I couldn't fight my illness. I am so sorry I let all of you down! I want my friend to post this on all of my unfinished stories. I am so so so sorry. I will miss you all up there. I couldn't fight it anymore. So I gave in. This won't be read until I die. So. I am sorry. So. So. sorry. Everyone. Please. Forgive me and, goodbye, Thank you."

There it is everyone. He note to everyone. Thank you for all the support for my friend.

For my best friend I leave her favourite song. watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A

Thank you everyone. ~OtakuDemonOfBlue :)


End file.
